Kishin Pokemon (Soul EaterPokemon)
by Cartervr
Summary: Pokémon have recently been discovered. First, there were only a few. However, in a short time, pokemon were everywhere! Some of these pokemon, however, hunted human souls, and became Kishin Eggs. These pokemon proved to be a challenge, so the DWMA has decided to give every Weapon/Meister team a partner pokemon, to aid them in battle.


**Chapter 1**  
It was a sunny, happy Friday at the DWMA as students waited anxiously to obtain their partner pokemon. Each Meister/Weapon team was selected to obtain a partner pokemon who matched their soul wavelengths and specialties. Lily was one of these pokemon. The only problem: Lily didn't want to be a third wheel in a partnership. She wanted to be direct partners with someone. Because she was a Zorua, she could transform into everything, right? Wrong. She only had three forms: Zorua, Human, and Honedge. This was because she was never taught how to transform, and it didn't come naturally to her. Problem was, she was stuck as a Human/Honedge form, and lost her tail, along with her ability to change into a Zorua. So she was hardly a Zorua at all.  
Her human form was an average looking girl, not ugly, not quite hot, but leaning on the pretty side. She had blonde colored hair, which only went down to her ears, before curling inwards. She had black eyes, and an average, fresh face. She didn't stand out very much, which aided her in hiding the fact that she was a pokemon. Because she wasn't part of a team, she couldn't get a partner pokemon, so she walked around campus, donning a black shirt with the tag, WEAPON, on it.  
You see, pokemon were just recently discovered by the world, and at first there were just a few, until BOOM, they were everywhere. A few of them, however, were evil and Kishin Eggs. The only problem: They were too strong for people to easily hunt down. So, Lord Death decided to assign everyone a partner pokemon to aid them. Maka and Soul didn't stand in the crowd, like the rest of the people, but instead stayed back as they awaited their names. Black Star and Tsubaki, of course, were in the front, while poor Tsubaki had to listen to Black Star complain about not getting their pokemon yet. Death the Kid, Liz, and Patti had already obtained theirs, a Duskull (obviously,) and were heading to meet with Soul and Maka, the Duskull at their side. That's when the new student, donning a black shirt with the tag, MEISTER, on it, showed up, walking towards Maka.  
"Hi, I'm Rick, and I'm totally available," the boy, who was their age, told Maka. He had red hair, which was combed back, and spiked up in the front. Other than that, he looked pretty normal, like Lily. Death the Kid saw that Rick was flirting with Maka, so he went up and said, "Hello, asymmetrical girlfriend," he said with a shudder. "Uh, then again, I'm also not interested," the boy shouted, running away. "Thanks for getting me out of that, Kid," Maka thanked. "Any time," Kid replied. "Yeah. Don't know why anyone would be interested in you," Soul remarked.  
Rick was far enough from the group when he stopped running. "I have no clue what to say here! I'm so stupid!" "I don't think you're very stupid." The voice came from behind him. Rick looked back and saw a girl, very plain looking, like him. "Yeah, well, I'm trying to fit in, but it's not working very well." Rick noticed the girl's tag. WEAPON. "Just, be normal. Don't try to fit in, or you'll end up standing out." The girl was obviously telling him bullcrap. She was trying to fit in to. "Don't be such a hypocrite. Name's Rick, by the way." Lily laughed. "I'm Lily, a weapon. Do you think we could be partners?"  
Rick glanced at her like she was crazy. He hardly knew her, and she was asking to be his partner? Sure, they both had very unique souls that matched up, but still! Eh, who cares? Why not give it a try? I mean, she was kind of hot, at least to him. "Alright, sure. What kind of weapon are you?" Lily looked kind of nervous, like she didn't want to tell him. "If this doesn't work out, promise not to tell anyone?" What kind of secret was this? "Sure." Lily transformed into Honedge, started spinning in midair, and within a second, she unsheathed and landed in Rick's open palm, which then closed. In surprise, he shouted, "You're a pokemon?!"  
"Yeah, I am! Shut the hell up!" Lily transformed into a human again. "I'm actually a Zorua with a single alternate form." "That's cool and all, but we won't be allowed to have a pokemon now!" "So?" "So!" Rick pointed a finger, and put it back down, grunting, "Fine." "Yeah." "So, what do we do?" "Uh, I don't know. Maybe we should go register as partners?" "Good idea. You know, you're pretty bland. And boring. And stupid." "Yeah, you think you're different?" "Screw you, Lily." "I think we are going to be great partners." "Of course we are."  
"Black Star and Tsubaki. Please come claim your starter pokemon." Black Star dragged Tsubaki to the woman handing out the pokeballs, and received his partner. He dragged her away, and met up with the rest of the group. "Alright, let's see what kind of awesome ninja I got!" He threw the pokeball, which sent out a Croagunk. "Oh, I was expecting someone stronger. No biggie, Croagunk, you and I are going to be awesome fighters together!" Maka and Soul where called up, and received a Scyther, which made a lot of sense. Honestly, who else would they receive?  
Lily and Rick were standing in the Death Room, waiting for Lord Death to talk. It had been 15 minutes since they were called there, and no one had said a word. "So, I was kind of surprised at your applications," Death said at last. "It appears that Lily is neither a human nor a weapon, but a Zorua, who can transform into a human and weapon. I will allow it, however, because this may help you two gain strength together. Of course, this forfeits you two from any kind of partner pokemon. But no biggie on that matter, right?" In unison, Lily and Rick said, "Right." "Okay. To test your strengths, I am going to assign you a job. There is a pokemon here in Death City, who has been killing humans and eating their souls at will. This pokemon is a Weaville, although his color is not black, nor pink, but red, because of all the humans he has killed. Kill this Weaville, and then we will assign you to a class accordingly."  
"Can't believe we are going to die, already!" Rick muttered under his breath, while standing on the rooftops with Lily, searching for the targeted Weaville. It was late at night at this point. "Hey, you have to stay positive!" Lily's voice, unlike Rick's smooth, yet harsh voice, was soft, but aggressive. Weird descriptions, I know, but that is how it was. "Why the hell were we even assigned this job anyways?" Rick asked. "Because Lord Death is testing our abilities together." "Yeah sure. Whatever." After an hour of searching, they had seen nothing. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" Rick shouted in fury. "Why did I pick you? Be patient!" Lily was not happy. "Hey, look! I see 'em!" Rick shouted, as the Weaville dodged away. "Hey, get back here you bastard!" Rick fumed, jumping to another building in pursuit. Lily chased after him, calling, "Slow down! Get back here! Screw you, Rick!"  
The pursuit lasted until the Weaville, on the street, stopped to rest. Lily stood by Rick, panting. "We got 'em now, Lily. Now remember, presentation is key. So I'm going to jump down, and then you jump down after me, landing right in front of me, since I'm taller than you. Then, on my cue, you are going to switch to Honedge form. Got it?" "Wouldn't it be more efficient if I just switched now, and we stabbed the Weaville upon landing?" "No, that would make us look weak, come on!"  
Rick jumped off the building, and landed face first on the concrete, about two meters in front of the Weaville. Lily jumped afterwards, and landed back first on top of Rick's shoulders. "Told you it was a stupid idea!" "Whatever! Just get the hell off of me and change into Honedge!" Lily got off and transformed, and Rick caught her while getting up. "Now it's showtime! Hey, red Weaville! Your soul is to be obliterated! No, wait, that sounds stupid. You will now die! No, that's dumb too. You are now the hunted!" "Just get on with it!" "Fine! Prepare to be deprived of your soul! Eh, I'll think of a cool catchphrase later. For now, it's time to kill you!"  
Rick jumped at the Weaville, raising Lily above his head. The Weaville took a step back, dodging the downwards strike, and lunged forward, inserting a claw into Rick's stomach. Rick coughed up a little bit of blood, and spat what was left in his mouth at the Weaville's face. He took a step back, dislodging the claw that was in his stomach, and swung Lily upwards, while the Weaville jumped to the right, and dodged the upwards slash. Rick growled at him and jumped, Lily being extended to his right. The Weaville ducked under this attack and slashed at Rick's face. Rick kicked the Weaville's side, blood dripping from his cheeck, and then spun around and slashed Lily through his opponent, cutting him in half. A red soul levitated over the Weaville's corpse. Lily turned into a human again.  
"Will you be okay?" She asked Rick, who was hunched over, coughing. He had been stabbed in the stomach, and had three long, deep cuts in his right cheek. He stood upright. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think we work beautifully together, don't you?" Lily shrugged. "Just a few personality problems is all. What do we do now?" "I believe you are supposed to eat that red soul." Lily looked at it and shivered. "Are you sure?" She asked, picking it up. "Positive." She put the soul in her mouth and swallowed it whole, shuddering as it went down. "Oh my god, that was awful!" "Tell me about it." "It has no taste, and it feels all slimy going down your throat and just, ew!" "Yeah, whatever. Let's go back to the DWMA, report to Lord Death, get a good nights sleep at their little cells, and go apartment hunting tomorrow." "Yeah, I like that plan, but let's get some food first."


End file.
